Resource Management/Coordination
This page is used to manage and coordinate the resources in possession of, or being obtained by our skillers. If a member records their name and is not a Villager, then their resource production is volunteered, not required, and therefore the Weekly Quota does not apply to them. Such volunteers are encouraged to record that next to their name, as shown in the exmample below. Record your status in achieving your weekly quota in parenthesis as in the example below as well, or simply put "(Finished)" if you're weekly quota is complete. Note: Record your username, not your Fremennik name. Note: When adding your name to the list, please record your level in the skill you are listing yourself under, and the resource/product you are providing (if what you are able to provide is limited) in the format of the following example: Note: The day your quota will be due every Saturday or earlier. Cooking *Gen Ralrak (Lvl:84) (Sharks) (Volunteer) (1000 sharks, Feb 26) Cooking Tier One Weekly Quota: 325 food items Tier Two Weekly Quota: 450 food items *InfernalElla (Lvl:99) (finished) (T1) *name here *name here *name here Crafting Tier One Weekly Quota: 25 yak hide armor, rope upon demand, bowstrings upon demand Tier Two Weekly Quota: 50 yak hide armor, rope upon demnad, bowstrings upon demand *TheWiseDavid (Lvl:62) (finished) (T1) *name here *name here *name here Fishing Weekly Quota: 450 raw food items *Riltin IV (Lvl:57) (Raw Swordfish and Tuna) *InfernalElla (Lvl:99) (Volunteer) *iSxcDemon (Lvl:81) *name here Fletching Weekly Quota: 500 arrows + bolts, bows and crossbows upon demand *Ishada159 (Lvl:48) (Volunteer) *name here *name here *name here Herblore Weekly Quota: 50 potions *name here *name here *name here *name here Hunter Weekly Quota: 135 snowy knights, other resources upon demand *Thorvald II (Lvl:76) (Volunteer) (Raw beast and bird meat on demand) *Hyper Munkee (Lvl:65) *Gen Ralrak (Lvl:55) (Volunteer) *iSpark (Lvl:30) Mining Weekly Quota: 150 metal ores, 250 coal *Mare-ull (Lvl:69) *Talrak Luv (Lvl:57) (Volunteer) *Colin Satron (Lvl:60) *Ishada159 (Lvl:60) (Volunteer) Smithing Weekly Quota: 500 arrow tips + unfinished bolts, steel weapons upon demand, others upon demand *Talrak Luv (Lvl:71) (Volunteer) *Balrak II (Volunteer) (Lvl:51) *name here *name here Woodcutting Weekly Quota: 100 normal logs, other logs upon demand *Thordor 77 (Lvl:58) (finished) *Balrak II (Volunteer) (Lvl: 84) *Schepp (Lvl:73) *Ishada159 (Lvl:86) Full Item Process *Gen Ralrak Fish(Lvl:81) & Cook(Lvl:84) (Sharks) (Volunteer) *name here{item here} *name here{item here} *name here{item here}﻿ Any Skill Weekly Quota: Not applicable, see Seer Bal-kir, the Quartermaster, for tasks *Baldar II Quartermaster's Inventory *544 sharks (cooked). *1776 iron arrows. *534 iron arrows (poisoned). *156 yak hide armour (chaps). *155 yak hide armour (torso). *6000 marrentil tar. *7000 harralander tar. *3 orange salamanders. *21 black salamanders. *581 pearl bolts (enchanted). *268 iron bolts. *16 oak logs. *100 logs (normal). *127 ropes. *505 steel arrows. *780 bronze bolts (unfinished). *584 bronze bolts. *76 willow logs. *202 maple logs. *495 arrow shafts. *154 snowy knights (jared). *150 mithril ores. *6262 coal (ore). *20 willow longbows (unstringed). *150 tunas (raw). *125 swordfish (raw). *197 tunas (cooked). *1275 mithril arrows. *1803 silver bolts. *587 tarromin (clean). *611 harralander (clean). *105 ranarr (clean). *172 irit (clean).